vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunter (Monster Hunter)
Summary Hunters have a wide knowledge and higher exercise capacity compared to a normal person, so this is a field of work not to many people can take part in. Hunters are estimated to be 175cm tall. Most people become hunters so they can gain wealth, fame, a better living, or other reasons. Some even become hunters to sneak out of crimes they've done. From some hunters being criminals, or ex-criminals, some places disagree with the ways of the Hunter's Guild. Though the Hunter's Guild is nearly all over the world, it's illegal in some places that disagree with their ways. This is partially due to not blaming others for being a main part of the organization. Wyverians started the hunting career over hundreds of years ago. Though hunting was their primary job, it slowly changed over time to other objectives, such as delivering items and escorting travelers. This eventually led to the Hunter's Guild appearing to fill in many of those requests with hunters. There three different ranks for hunters: Low-rank, High-rank, and G-rank. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly far higher | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B, possibly High 6-A | 5-A Name: Players choice Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Players choice Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Scoutflies can track monsters across entire ecosystems. Paintballs allow the Hunter to track the target), Extrasensory Perception (Autotracker can sense monsters without having to mark it), Weapon Mastery, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (via Blast, Slime, Explosive Barrels), Presence Concealment (via Ghillie Mantle), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight (via Glide Mantle and weapons like Airship Hammer), Empathic Manipulation (via Challenger Mantle and weapons like Fatalis Menace and Aladdin's Wand), Life Manipulation (Able to double his own life by Vitality Mantle), Stealth Mastery, Healing (Various items such as potions can restore health), Mind Attacks (Dragon Element attacks the mind, dealing damage the more intelligent the target is), Power Nullification (via Dragon Element and Elderseal), Poison Manipulation, Insect Manipulation (Can use the Kinsect which can sap essence of the target and use it to strengthen the Hunter, as well as produce dust that can apply Status effects when attacked), Sound Manipulation (via Scream pods and Hunting Horn), Information Analysis (via Psychic Vision), Light Manipulation (via flash pods), Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction (Via Divine Blessing), Status Effect Inducement (Such as Paralysis, Sleep, Stun, Poison, Blast), Regeneration (Low, can slowly regain some health over time during a hunt; Mid-Low, via Super Recovery and Recovery Speed), Probability Manipulation (Via Good Luck, various specialized tools and skills), Minor Physics Manipulation (Weapons like Arachnoscale reduces friction), Creation (Via Alchemy Style), Smoke Manipulation (Weapons like Anubis can create large pillar of smoke, can create poison fog), Regeneration Negation (Via Fatalis Sickle), Energy Projection (Able to fire Dragon Element blasts by weapons like Altheos Alteria), Magnetism Manipulation (Able to propel himself to the opponent by Magnet Spike), Pain Negation (Able to negate the pain of his attacks by Aloe Stenyo), Sealing (Not combat applicable. Some weapons has soul of the monster sealed within it), Soul Destruction (Weapons like Akantor Cannonlance and Alatreon Greatsword can destroy enemy's soul), limited Duplication, Aura (Able to create dangerous aura by utilizing equipments like Aim of Magic), Sleep Manipulation (Weapons like Addled Beers can put enemies to sleep), Vibration Manipulation (Weapons like Accursed Wail can create destructive impulses), Earth Manipulation (Weapons like Accursed Striker can create earthquakes), Shockwave Generation (Weapons like Accursed Slicers can create shockwaves), Summoning (Can summon Grimalkynes to the battle to aid himself with various commands), Invulnerability (To Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder, Tremor, Sound, Blunt Force and Wind depending on the tool being used), Instinctive Reaction (via Temporal Mantle), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Immune to the mind controlling properties of Effluvium and the Frenzy Virus), Hunger (via Hunger Resistance), Matter Manipulation, Elements, Sound (via Earplugs), Wind (via Wind Proof), Tremor (Tremor Resistance prevents the Hunter from losing his footing when the earth quakes), Debuffs and Blights (Blight Resistance makes the Hunter resistant to blights, which are Status Effects, Iron Skin protects from defense down), Biological Manipulation (With certain armor. Resisted the Effilivium of Vaal Hazak), Sleep Manipulation (with energy drink and certain armor), Extreme Heat, Disease Manipulation (can overcome Shagaru and Gore Magala's Frenzy Virus), Blunt Force Injury (some accessories grants resistance to stunning), Perception Manipulation (can wear confusion, dark and bubbleblight off over time), Telepathy, BFR, Death Manipulation, Absorption, Dream Manipulation, Possession, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of the Fatalis armor), Poison Manipulation (Able to wear out poisons), Statistics Reduction (Able to resist the effects of various effects like Fatigue by various items and armory), Empathic Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of the sounds of weaponry like Fatalis Menace and effects of Confusion), Magnetism Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of the magnetic effects of Gougarf by Laviente Blood), Acid Manipulation (Able to stand in a pool of acid for a period of time), Light Manipulation (Able to withstand light that can blind monsters without going blind), Bleeding (Via Bleeding Resistance), Power Nullification (Via Dragon Resistance and Nulberries), Stealing (Some skill grant resistance to Chameleos' stealing), Spatial and Temporal Attacks (Able to take safe hits from Alatreon, whose wings and horn can cut through space and time) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Can take on the likes of Agnaktor, Barroth, Diablos, and Rathian), possibly far higher (Contributed in the fight against Zorah Magdaros, and managed repel Nergigante. Fought against Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala) | At least Small Country level+ (Defeated Kushala Daora, who can disperse a snowstorm in an instant), likely Country level+, possibly Multi-Continent level (Killed newborn Xeno'Jiiva. Able to destroy Zorah's magmacores and killed Dalamadur) | Large Planet level (Strong enough to slay Dangerous First-Class monsters, such as Fatalis, who, according to lore, are powerful enough to destroy the world) Speed: Supersonic (Capable of dodging Malfestio's sonic beams. Capable of keeping up with Rathalos and Astalos who are this fast) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can hit Kirin who is one with lightning) with FTL+ reaction speed (Able to react to Dalamadur's meteors and dodge Valstrax' homing blasts) | FTL+ (Able to keep up with the Dangerous First-Class Monsters such as Fatalis and Alatreon) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Should be superior to Tetsucabra) | At least Class 100 (Far superior to previously, easily battles foes such as Kushala Daora and Vaal Hazak, who stomp Tetsucabra in every way) | Class T (Comparable to Dire Miralis) Striking Strength: City Block Class, possibly far higher | At least Small Country Class+, likely Country Class+, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class Durability: City Block level (Can take hits from Agnaktor, Barroth, Diablos, and Rathian), possibly far higher | At least Small Country level+, likely Country level+, possibly Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from Hellblade Glavenus, Kushala Daora, Zorah Magdaros and other comparable Elder Dragons) | Large Planet level (Can take hits from Fatalis and other Dangerous First-Class monsters) Stamina: Very High. A Monster Hunter can fight for what appears to be days. Endless with Dash Juice. Range: Up to Hundreds of Meters with weapons, Hundreds of Kilometers with Scoutflies Standard Equipment: A full list of his weapons can be found here and items can be found here. Scoutflies, Mantles Intelligence: Extremely High; very skilled at hunting many types of monsters and knowledge of crafting a wide assortment of tools and items. Able to outwit the Elder Dragons, who are much, much more smarter than humans and has hundreds if not thousands of years of experience. Fought against the Black Dragons and thus, outskilled the entirety of Hunters and Knights of Schrade, as they were easily outmatched by the Black Dragons skill and power. Weaknesses: Depends on the Armor. Heavily reliant on equipment and items. Key: Low Rank | High Rank | G Rank Note: Armor Skill List, Specialized Tools Gallery TeoFem.png DDO-Rathalos Armor Render 001.png Image00204.png Image329(2).png IMG 20141020 0012.png S&s.png KushalaArm.png 1477030572437.png KaiserX.png Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (IDW) (Godzilla) Godzilla's profile (High Rank Hunter and Post-Nuclear Absorption Godzilla. Speed equalized) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Naruto's Profile (Low 6-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Horakhty, The Creator God of Light (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Horakhty's Profile (5-A versions were used. Speed was Equalized) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Note: 8-B versions were used and Speed was Equalized) Lord (Overgeared) Lord's Profile (8-B forms were used) Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) Father's Profile (Note: Base Father and Low-Rank Hunter were used. Speed was Equalized) Seath the Scaleless (Dark Souls) Seath's profile (Fight took place in Seath's boss room, Speed Equalized, 6-B High Rank Hunter, Hunter had no prior knowledge) Mega Man (Mega Man (Franchise)) Mega Man’s Profile (Both were 5-A and had all of their equipment, speed was equalized) Ender Dragon (Minecraft) Ender Dragon's Profile (8-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Specter Knight (Shovel Knight (verse)) Specter Knight's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used) Notable Losses: The Hunter (Bloodborne) The Hunter's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 5-A) Skull Knight (Berserk) Skull Knight's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Low-Rank Hunter was used) Inconclusive Matches: Celistia Ralgris (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Celistia's Profile (Speed Equalized. 77 meters apart. Low Rank Hunter and Seven Dragon Paladins arc Celistia were used) Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Monster Hunter Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Lance Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Musicians Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Animal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Staff Users Category:Probability Users Category:Shield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Shockwave Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters